


Little Star

by Hawkflight



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and the war is still on, but for this one day everyone is celebrating. Except Shepard who has been in her cabin figuring out the next stage of attack only to be interupted by a message that her inbox system had deemed urgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote for Valentine's Day, and because I adore this couple. Begone thy that hate the pairing! Or build a fire so I can melt some chocolate and eat strawberries.
> 
> Takes place before Priority: Citadel

The tip of the pen kept sliding out only to go back into the writing utensil when she pressed on the clip, it made a small clicking sound each time she did this. It was a nervous habit she had and it was the only noise in the room as she stared at a hologram of the universe, the battlefield.

Images of Reapers and the fleet she commanded along with the location of The Crucible kept blinking in and out. Thanks to a small group she had picked up along the way they could accurately trace where the Reapers were. The place they had been three hours ago. A few kinks in the system were still being worked out.

Atleast once that was done they would know were Reaper forces were at all times, who they were approaching to strike.

Her fist slammed down on the table, making it shake for a few seconds before stabilizing again. Just knowing were they would strike next was not going to help in this war. They were already on Earth, millions of people already dead. So many lost because they hadn't heeded her words.

She sighed as she drew her hand up from the table, pressing her fingers to her forehead, massaging the surface of her skin and the pounding headache beneath.

The ping from her desk didn't help it in the least. With a last glance at the map she turned and walked to the terminal wondering what it could possibly be about. She had asked that Traynor make it so she would only recieve messages that needed immediate attention. Hopefully this wasn't another thank you letter that had somehow passed through.

Her fingers flew over the keyboard to open the message. She was silently dreading it being important, knowing the crew was having a party downstairs. One they kept insisting she join in but she was hardly interested in doing so. She could celebrate holidays for years after they had won the war.

_Title: Reaper Tech_

Seeing the title she quickly clicked on it, hoping it contained new information.

_From: (Error, Invalid Sender Name)_

She sighed. There must have been some problem with the communications were the message was sent from. It had happened before as well. Her gaze continued down, eyes widening.

_Sunlight to Twilight,_

_To those stars in the sky,_

_Burning so bright,_

_My little star,_

_Always the most luminous,_

_More radiant than the sun._

A smile had slowly come across her features. "Leng." she murmured the name softly, use to doing so. He had heard then. About her death then sudden revival, or lack of death in some rumors.

She wondered for a moment why she hadn't heard from him sooner but always being on the run from the Alliance probably didn't leave much time for him to send these. That and she had been dead for two years, which just meant she wouldn't be getting any of his poems for those years.

She had missed them.

It had started back in their training together for the N7 unit back on Earth. Whenever Valentine's Day came around he would send her one, it had been by letter then. Every time this holiday came around she had kept herself busy, even now. Though for entirely different reasons than before. She had still enjoyed the written poems though and had jokingly kissed him on the cheek when it was their last year at the training camp.

A joke that hadn't quite held true to it's intensions.

Ever since they were sent on different missions right on the get go she had found herself missing him, though she had denied herself the mere idea of sending any message to him. Nothing like the ones he sent her even after they were off Earth. She hadn't been able to even type out a simple hello.

Staring at the screen, her fingers moved to hover over the keyboard. Her teeth sank into her lip as she clicked into the empty box below the message. It would be pointless if it didn't go through, but seeing as it was just sent she could try.

_Meet with me after the war._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
